A million words unsaid
by echo3000
Summary: After the movie, and Li leaves for Hong Kong, some werid things start happing, and Sakura is stuck in the middle of it.
1. Default Chapter

Card captor Sakura fan fiction: A million words unsaid by Echo3000

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura. This is just a fan fiction, so please don't sue. And sorry, but these go by the English names. The Japanese are to hard to spell. Sorry, but the first chapter is always the shortest. I'm taking comments reviews, or whatever at minimize_echo@yahoo.com

br"Sakura your going to be late for school!" The familiar voice of Sakura's father rang from down the stairs. "Coming!" She yelled in response and darted out on her skates. "Wait up!" She yelled at her older brother Tory which already sped off on the bike. He slowed down so she could catch up. Not such a practical look on his face. "Squirt what's wrong?" He asked trying not to show any concern toward his sister. Sakura stopped in confusion. "What do you mean?" Tory took another glance at her. "Nothing, your just acting a little weird...." He quickly redeemed himself making a comment. They arrived down to her school and she dashed in while Tory still stared at her in a strange way. Then when Sakura disappeared in the horizon he left like another day. "Madison!" She said happy waving her arms, and dashing over to her desk. "Hey Sakura. Look what I got." Madison searched in her bag for something. Then pulled out another movie making cam corer. Sakura sighed in disbelief. "Alright class take your seats." The teacher announced and flipped through his grade book as the children scattered all over. "Before we began our lesson we have a transfer student from America. Her name is Felicity. Come in Felicity." He turned and wrote on the board. A young girl walked in. She was about 12 years old. Her semi long hair went in a ponytail to her shoulders. She wore a black sailor that came from her last school. That was until she got hers in this new school. When the teacher was done he turned around and pondered to himself a bit. "You can sit behind Sakura." He said pointing to the empty seat where Li used to sit. She trotted to the back of the class and took a simple passing glance at Sakura then sat down. Her eyes were blood red, but Sakura was worried about something else. At lunch period she went to talk to Madison. They two took a few glances at the new student that was sitting alone. "Sakura don't worry. She probably knows nothing about the cards. Besides that over now. Lets just go make peace." Madison said trying to convince Sakura. "I don't know. We normally never get transfer students this time of year. And every time they would know about the cards!" After awhile they finally sat down next to Felicity. "Hey Sakura." She said without even opening her eyes. "I met your brother on the way here so you shouldn't be shocked." Madison closed her mouth which was still hanging open. "Oh so what's it like in America?" Madison asked trying to carry on the subject. "Actually, I was hoping you two could come over to my place and we could all study together." Even with questions Sakura would never say no to a new friend. "Sure!" She said and shot a quick smile at the girl. Felicity pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. "Here's my apartment address. I look forward to seeing you there." She smiled back and left. Madison studied the paper for a bit longer then went in as well. Before Sakura would drop over Felicity's, she wanted to talk to Kero. She would have to summon him back from the book she kept locked away.


	2. Lighting

Chapter 2: 1st word-Lighting

br Authors note: As you've already heard I don't own Card captor Sakura. Pretty much the same things as the first chapter. One last note, if you like neon genesis evangelion, check out my fan fiction at angelfire.com/anime3/revelation0br

The sun began to fade behind the horizon and Sakura hurried to pack. It was not a years trip, although she packed a few things, she thought her, Madison, and Felicity would enjoy. Tory was gone, and her father was at work. The sudden ring of a phone had Sakura tumble over to answer it. "Hello?" She said waiting for a response. p There were pauses in the line no doubt a long distance away. "Sakura?" The voice replied. Li was on the other line leaving Sakura's face lighting up. "Li!" The conversation wasn't going anywhere. They had a long talk about visiting in Japan. But without good results he said. "If you need anything you can always call me." Then hung up. She totally forgot to bring up the new student, Felicity. On that fact, she was also pretty late for there studying time. p"No!" She dashed out on her skates as it began to drizzle. Coving her head with her arms protecting herself from the water. A large storm cloud hovered over head. But the rain stopped. In surprise Sakura looked above her head. There was silence. Then a sudden flash of light blinded her for a momentp. Regaining her vision there stood the lighting card. Or at least it looked like the lighting. It was not possible. Sakura had already caught all the cards, and turned them into Sakura cards. "Lighting card?" pShe muttered still confused. Someone in a black coat jumped down to its back yelling out. "Card return power!" She was almost sure it was a voice of a man. But without another thing, it disappeared. She later reported this to Madison. pThey were waiting inside Felicity's apartment for her. Like Sakura, Felicity was also late. After a few minutes the smiling red head appeared in the door way. A shinning ring on her finger. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" p She yelped and sat down by them. "Yea..." Sakura somewhat said but it felt like a million eyes were prying on her, or breathing down her neck. Forgetting about the things that happen earlier the three girls studied there vocabulary. pLittle did they know, all the way in England, there was something more serious going on. "Master! The clow book! It came back!" The little rat looking thing ran up to the navy haired boy's side. He presented the empty clow book to him.


End file.
